peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Late Sep - Oct 1983
Show ; Name * Peel Late Sep - Oct 1983 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-09-28-10-27 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *From the start of the tape to the final Room 101 track is taken from the show of the 28 September 1983. This section was recorded on a Dual C814 twin-head cassette deck from a Pioneer analogue tuner. *The remaining tracks were recorded on a mono portable cassette recorder, Grundig CR355 connected to a mono Grundig Satellit 2100 radio. Any panic recordings made on this machine are evident by the short period of distortion before the automatic recording level circuit activates. Thankfully this is otherwise fairly slow-acting ARL and doesn't noticeably flatten dynamic range. That said, the frequency response of this portable is not up to the proper hifi Dual deck, but my Nakamichi BX-300 does extract a reasonable quality signal considering the age of the tapes and the equipment used to record them. *The tracks from GLJ Upstairs to GLJ Screaming For Emmaline are taken from the show of 17 October 1983. Another track from the GLJ session from this show can be found on Peel Early Sep 1983 which does in fact include some tracks recorded in October. The tracks from unknown to X-Ray Connection are recorded from unknown dates between 17th October 1983 and 27th October 1983. The tracks from the first Sophie and Peter Johnson are from the show on 27 October 1983. Tracklisting *Room 101: River (session) 28 September 1983 *Special AKA: Bright Lights (session) 28 September 1983 *Special AKA: Gangsters (split 7" with Selecter - The Special AKA Vs. The Selecter) 2-Tone TT1 ¤ 28 September 1983 *Room 101: 101 (session) 28 September 1983 *A Popular History Of Signs: If She Was A Car (12") Jungle JUNG6 28 September 1983 *Dance Macabre: Try (album - Dance Macabre) V.D. VD011 28 September 1983 *Special AKA: Alcohol (session) 28 September 1983 *Sisters Of Mercy: Watch (7" - The Damage Done) Merciful Release MR7 28 September 1983 *Room 101: I've Got Your Number (session) 28 September 1983 *Special AKA: Lonely Crowd (session) 28 September 1983 *Room 101: I'm Not Your Kind (session) 28 September 1983 *Gene Loves Jezebel: Upstairs (session) 17 October 1983 *Cure: Love Cats 17 October 1983 *Joy Division: Atmosphere 17 October 1983 *tape flip *Gene Loves Jezebel: Brittle Punches (session) 17 October 1983 *Public Image Limited: Memories 17 October 1983 *Gene Loves Jezebel: Screaming For Emmaline (session) 17 October 1983 *Cocteau Twins: When Mama Was Moth (album - Head Over Heels) 4AD CAD 313 *Zerra 1: The Banner Of Love (How I Run To You) (7") Second Vision SV 002 *Death Cult: God's Zoo (12") Situation Two SIT 29 T *Echo And The Bunnymen: Do It Clean *X-Ray Connection: Reflex (Space Mix) (12") *Sophie And Peter Johnston: Rain (session) 27 October 1983 *Belfegore: Belfegore (12") Pure Freude PF 32 CK 16 27 October 1983 *China Crisis: Working With Fire And Steel 27 October 1983 *Sophie And Peter Johnston: TV Satellite (session) 27 October 1983 *Sophie And Peter Johnston: Paradise (session) 27 October 1983 File ;Name *1983-09-28-10-27 Peel Late Sep - Oct 1983.mp3 ;Length *1:34:55 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. * Created from SB171 and SB172 *Many thanks to ...Weatherman22 ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1o2bjzyzyfz Category:1983 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes